Mountain of Destruction and Desire
by Raven Dunbar
Summary: The Countries are issued a Challenge by a Mysterious Stranger, and must run a gauntlet through a cursed mountain in some of the most unlikely pairs. UKCan, GerCan, GerIta, one-side USCan etc ... Yaoi


**A/N**: So this is just a test drive ... depending on the feedback I recieve for this, we'll see if I write more or not XD;; ... anyway, this is a story based off of a Sketch I did. I also borrowed the idea behind it from an Episode of Slayers Try ... because I thought it was a fun idea! ... This is lightly AU as there will be some actual working magic in it, but the Characters aren;t really changed much, aside from their relationships. Pairing in this fic are GerIta, UKCan, GerCan, One-sided USCan, SweFin, Possibly some messed up RusAm, and maybe a few others! Please let me know if you think I should continue!

Unbeta'd though X_X

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia!

* * *

><p>Mountain of Desire<p>

Raven Dunbar 2011

Prologue

Canada stared at the light blue, ping pong sized ball that he held in his hand and blinked. He then looked up at the other countries, some of which were still doing the draw. England and America both had their hands shoved in the dark coloured bag, and glared at one another in a competitive manner.

" The other light blue one is mine! Canada is gonna need me to get through this thing safely! Hahaha!" America declared in his usually load and obnoxious manner.

" He doesn't need you, you stupid wanker! That Light Blue one is mine! With Canada and I as a team, we'll win for sure, because he's not an idiot like you!" came England's reply as he and America practically fought one another in hopes of getting the light blue ball. Finally they each managed to grab one and counting to three, they both removed their hands from the bag. Canada watched intently. Although he didn't have a problem with being teamed up with any one of the other countries, he was secretly hoping England would draw the other light blue ball. After all, he and the Brit had recently started seeing one another, and Canada thought it would have been nice to do this challenge with the person he loved.

There was a bit more arguing between England and America, both refusing to look at their ball until the other did, but finally, and again, counting to 3, they both revealed their colours at the same time. Canada felt his heart sink a little as he noticed that the ball England held was yellow, and the one that America held was red. So it looked like neither one would be his partner.

Upon the revealing of the colours, America had immediately started complaining, and that was because only moments before it was Russia that had drawn the other red ball. Reluctantly, the American went to join his rather intimidating partner. This challenge was not going to go well at all. France had already been paired up with Spain, which could only mean trouble. Finland and Sweden had lucked out somehow and managed to draw the same colours. Austria, on the other hand, was not very happy to have been paired up with Romano, and Prussia seemed to have been put into an alliance with Hungary, of all people! Several other countries had been paired up as well, while others still waited their turn. Next to draw were China and Japan, who actually ended up drawing the same colour. And then it was Germany and Italy's turn. Both men decided to draw at the same time, and as they revealed their colours, a rather loud wail rent the air.

"Ahhhh! I got yellow!" Italy was near tears as he fearfully looked over at his new partner, England. The Brit, in turn, did not seem very impressed or happy about it either. As Germany looked down at his ball, he shrugged slightly and held it up.

"Light Blue. Looks like I'm your partner, Canada."

The Canadian winced as he heard Italy start wailing, but then gave Germany a small smile, and a nod. At least Germany would be a useful partner.

The rest of the countries were put into their pairs, and soon the challenge was about to begin.

Now, what was this challenge, you might be asking? Well, it was a gauntlet of sorts, in which everyone had to enter and go through in pairs. The starting point was at the foot of a mountain, and the 2 person teams would have to face what challenges were ahead of them to reach the summit. Whoever reached the summit first was to receive a prize that was said to be priceless, however, what it was exactly was unknown to everyone. Each country had their own theory as to what it was, but nobody could be sure. The event had been put on by a mysterious stranger who's identity was yet to be revealed. This was, in fact, one of the reasons that the countries involved had agreed to do the challenge. It also seemed that this stranger meant business, and used a rather unnerving threat to get them motivated. Not every country was involved, because some did not see the threat as being a viable one, and even scoffed at it, however, those involved took the threat very seriously, and did their best to convince some of the other countries to do so as well. After all, World Domination and Destruction was not something to be ignored … especially when one couldn't even tell who it was that was making such a threat.

To Be Continued ... maybe...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Please let me know what you think! Thank you! 3


End file.
